


Channel Zero: Smile Dog

by A_Strange_Vessel



Series: Channel Zero: The Creepypastas Continue [1]
Category: Channel Zero (TV), Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Creepypasta, Cameos, Creepypasta, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Pre-Season/Series 01, The Concept Is Better than the Execution, Vague Reference to MichaelLeroi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: Because the fate of Channel Zero on SyFy channel is questionable after the "Search and Rescue Woods" and "I Found a Hidden Door in My Cellar" adaptations both air (in 2018 and 2019), I'm writing my own creepypasta adaptations. First up is Smile Dog.Mary E. from the Smile Dog creepypasta did in fact go insane from viewing the smile.jpg file. But the creepypasta was wrong in some respects. Mary was actually a teenage girl, not a grown woman, and the husband from the story was actually her boyfriend. And she didn't tell the story to a budding writer; she told it to her psychologist, whom she started seeing after the image drove her mad.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prologue and the projected epilogue I know for sure are going to be considered as a vague prequel to the first season of the actual Channel Zero series. This'll make sense later, once I actually finish the story...
> 
> ...Unless you end up catching my special character cameo here in the prologue...

"Mary? Mary E..." I heard someone calling my name. A male someone.

I looked up as the man in the brown jacket introduced himself. I was only vaguely paying attention to what he was saying, as far as what his name was. Pinner? Player? Prior? Something like that.

"I'm a doctor who kids like you tell things to, and I try to help. Do you think I can help?" he asked. "It's OK if you don't want to say anything about what's bugging you this session. We could talk about something else until you're ready."

Maybe being in the loony bin could be a good thing. Maybe this psychologist guy could help. He seemed more dad-like than my actual dad.

Maybe I could spread the word. Maybe I could be free.

"It's all that dog's fault," I told the doctor, starting to open up. "I'm here because of that damn dog."

He responded, "OK... That's a good start, I guess. It's actually fairly common for trauma to stem from dog attacks."

"No!" I insisted. "It wasn't a dog attack! Not really..."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

I replied, "It's not a physical dog. It's... It's a picture of a dog."

"A... Picture of a dog? I don't understand..."

I continued, "Chain emails are so lame. I mean, they're so 2000. Shit, I was born in 2000. But I still opened it anyway. I mean, with my bad luck with people, reading the email and forwarding it to ten people to get a boyfriend or whatever seemed like a fun idea... Even though those things are just a load of bullshit. Sure, that email technically brought the boyfriend to me before I got it, but... I shouldn't have jumped in on the old fad..."


	2. Jacob

I'd moved here to New York (everyone forgets there's a whole state that goes with the city) from Chicago the summer before my sophomore year of high school. It was a fairly nice school, mostly full of rich kids, and my family barely got me in.

Needless to say, by this school year, my senior year, I didn't have many friends.

Said "friends" mocked me when I accidentally let it slip that I had a crush on the coolest guy in school, Jacob, much like most of the other girls in school.

And then, five months before graduation, Jacob broke up with his girlfriend and asked me out. I said yes, and then I freaked out as he walked me to class.

I should've known that something was sketchy, but teenage lust got in the way.

I know. I sound like a bad cliche right now.


End file.
